Unbalanced Kisses
by SMAngel21190
Summary: Sequel to "The Sun Will Shine Again". It's been six months since Kurama told Keiko he loved her. She wants to believe it was more than just a statement. He's trying to make it work without facing his past. Slightly AU. Full summary in profile.
1. Prologue: Ghost of the Past

Disclaimer: I do not now, nor will I ever own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of its characters.  
(A/N: This is the sequel to my previous fiction, "The Sun Will Shine Again" It is a Kurama and Keiko pairing and dedicated to ChibiLady, a fan of the first story who requested a sequel. Sorry it took so long. Enjoy and please R&R!)

**Unbalanced Kisses  
**

**Prologue: Ghost of the Past**

Keiko Yukimura felt completely at ease as she walked home from school. After a long day of books and studying, Keiko's only worry was going home to her own place where she could relax. Even if her father needed help at the restaurant it would still get her mind off missing her boyfriend. For the first time in six months, Keiko had forgotten her "what if's". . . what if her lover, Yusuke Urameshi, hadn't gone to the demon world? What if he hadn't fought? Those were questions she had asked herself over and over. But now, Yusuke wasn't her lover anymore. He was, both literally and figuratively, a ghost of her past. She was over that. She had gotten over _him_, just as he'd wanted. Still, it made sense that there were little traces of him left, like a ghost in her past that she couldn't erase; she knew Yusuke was probably watching her, and she hoped he was happy.

As Kurama walked the streets in his human guise on the other side of town, his mind wandered as much as his girlfriend's had been. It amazed him how, in six months, Kuwabara had temporarily stepped up to take Yusuke's place as a Reikai Tantei. Kuwabara had gotten quite strong, and continued frequent training with Yusuke's aging mentor Genkai, who had yet to fully bequeath her home to the group as promised. Kurama and Kuwabara had tried to convince her to give it to them and stay in it to help for as long as she could. Genkai was a lonely old woman, and Yusuke's sudden death had shaken her to the core. Since Hiei didn't really care for Genkai, it was Kurama who bore the responsibility of keeping her updated on the happenings between worlds. He felt a sense of duty to the lady Yusuke had held in such high esteem. Genkai often asked him if he ever planned on returning to the world of Makai as Hiei had done months ago. Kurama didn't know now if he could. Even with his mother's remarriage, he was still needed. Hiei, his most trusted friend, was no longer by his side. Hiei's loyalty to the world of humans had all but severed; his grudge with Yusuke alone had kept him coming back for almost a month after the Spirit Detective's untimely demise. Kurama had urged Hiei to put it behind him, and the little fire demon had begrudgingly done so, accepting that Yusuke wasn't returning. Hiei had pleaded with Kurama to stay in the Makai, questioning and eventually coming to loathe the human connections that the once great kitsune couldn't leave behind. Hiei couldn't believe Kurama didn't want to return to the lives they had been living before. Kurama made no sense to Hiei now; he had never imagined his old friend would give up fame and money for the love of a woman—a ningen woman at that. The former thieves still communicated, albeit rarely, and most of the time Hiei complained about his arrangements living with Mukuro. Both of their debts to society had been paid a dozen times over or more. Or had they?  
(A/N:Perfect little teaser. R&R!)


	2. Chapter 1: Still in Mourning

(A/N:Keiko grieves.)

Disclaimer: I do not now, nor will I ever lay any claim to Yu Yu Hakusho or any of its characters

**Unbalanced Kisses**

**Ch 1: Still in Mourning?  
** Keiko couldn't understand why she felt like checking on Yusuke's mother as she walked home from the university, but she felt a sudden sense of duty to the woman who would have been her mother in law. The house seemed dreary, and Keiko stifled a shiver.  
_I hope she's okay. She loved him, he was her only child. Losing him twice._ . .Keiko stopped the thought. Atsuko had been a horrible mother by most standards, and Yusuke had practically raised himself. Even as his girlfriend, she rarely came to the Urameshi household. The few times she had, though, the house had been filled with the smells of smoke and spirits. Still, Atsuko loved him. Keiko had seen her grieve the first time he died. She sat still and appeared shocked. It was only after she and the others had left, as she walked away from the house that she heard the woman wail in anguish for her only son. But then, Atsuko had done her best. Keiko never knew Yusuke's pain. She'd had a father in her life who loved her, a mother who did all she could. Atsuko, though, had done the same.  
_Don't be so critical, Keiko._, her conscience warned as she approached the door. That was when she heard it; a mournful wail coming from just outside the home. She looked over and found a little wooden building constructed with a picture of Yusuke. Inside, Atsuko knelt at an altar, praying for his soul and—was she weeping? Keiko crept closer, careful to be unobtrusive. After all, Atsuko deserved to lament in peace. Silently, Keiko made her way to the shrine and bowed to Atsuko, then knelt next to her.  
"Oh, Yusuke. . . Twice you leave me? Why?", Atsuko moaned, and Keiko's heart felt as if someone was ripping it open. Atsuko wasn't the only one he had left.  
"Why, Yusuke?", she whispered. Tears formed and Keiko shook her head. She couldn't cry. Finally, unable to hold it in, she screamed,  
"Why did you have to be so STUPID? Why did you go? You KNEW I loved you! Why did you let all of that go, YOU JERK? Why did you leave me, Yusuke?" Then she dissolved into tears. Atsuko looked up at the sound.  
"Keiko. . .", she whispered. The brown haired girl looked up. Her face flushed, turning three shades of crimson in embarrassment. She had never meant to do that. She hadn't even meant to say anything aloud. All she'd come to do was to comfort her boyfriend's mother.  
"I'm so sorry, Atsuko. I'll leave you in peace.", Keiko rose and then bowed to the woman in respect. She turned away.  
"Keiko, wait! Please, don't go!", Atsuko rose and ran after the young woman. She yelled again,  
"Keiko, please! I have something I need to say!" At this, Keiko turned back. Her hair blew in the sudden wind. Atsuko stopped and came to her, wrapping her arms around her.  
"Keiko, I know you loved Yusuke. . . anyone could see it. But you need to try to . . . well, Yusuke would want you to find someone new to love."  
"Atsuko . . ."  
"No, Keiko. Listen to me. It's been half a year. You've grieved long enough."  
"But even you're still grieving."  
"I have a right to, Keiko. He was my son."  
"Atsuko, with all due respect, I have as much right as you do. He was going to marry me, we were supposed to start a family . . . and then he just goes off on another of his stupid missions and gets himself killed?!"  
"Keiko, I read his last letter to you. He didn't want you to mourn him. He wanted you to move on with your life, he wanted you to be happy. Please, for me. For Yusuke, go and be happy. I'll never have another son. But you are young and beautiful, and I promise you, you will find another love."  
"But I don't _want _another love! I want Yusuke!", Keiko cried, the tears falling fresh again. She was sobbing as she ran, and this time all Atsuko could do was watch. She sighed heavily, and then retreated back into the house. Keiko jogged faster and faster, unable to believe the things she'd done the past few months. To her, Yusuke was barely cold in his grave, and she had kissed a demon he'd once called a friend and teammate. She wasn't paying any attention to her surroundings, so she didn't even realize it when she crashed headlong into her orange haired classmate.  
"Hey, watch where you're—oh! Keiko, I'm so sorry! A—Are you okay?", the boy stammered. Keiko looked and a pair of concerned eyes flickered down at her. Keiko didn't speak at first. She didn't know what to say.  
"I guess I'm doing all right.", she managed finally. She saw his eyes fill with worry.  
"We all know how difficult things are for you, Keiko . . . of all of us, you were the one closest to Urameshi. You loved him. Meant the world to him too."  
"Yes. He meant everything to me, too."  
"Had he asked ya to marry him? He said he was gonna." The words flew from Kazuma's mouth before he could stop himself. The tears briefly brimmed in Keiko's eyes.  
"Yes, he had. . . I'd accepted. We were going to do it this spring, once classes let out. He was going to try helping my father run the business. He didn't think he could finish school . . ." Keiko laughed bitterly. None of it mattered now.  
"I'm so sorry, Keiko, It's rude of me to ask you such things, especially now that he's . . .", Kazuma trailed, unable to bring himself to say the words. In losing Yusuke, Kuwabara had lost both his greatest rival and his seemingly only true best friend. He couldn't make himself say that Yusuke was dead. To do that would be to admit that the faux enmity that had existed between the two of them was dead, and it wasn't. Kuwabara couldn't say he liked Yusuke now. After all, it was Yusuke's pig headedness and resolve to fight that had left Keiko with no one.  
_He really was a fool, taking that last round. None of us wanted him to. Not even Hiei, and he coulda cared less if something happened to Yusuke. _, Kuwabara thought. He lost himself there, until her voice snapped him out of his reverie._  
_ "Thanks for the sympathy, Kuwabara. You didn't need to apologize."  
"Any time you need to talk, Keiko, I'm here. I know it's hard. You really should try to move on, though. Yusuke woulda wanted ya to. Just find somebody who deserves ya, who makes ya happy."  
_I think I already have, Kuwabara. I just have to totally let Yusuke go._, Keiko mused as she walked back to her father's business. Mr. Yukimura was waiting for his daughter, and when he saw her enter, he greeted her, immediately noticing the sad look on her face.  
"Hi, Keiko."  
"Hi Dad.", was all she said in reply. Mr. Yukimura fished for something to say. He knew Keiko wasn't happy. Their relationship had strained some when he'd found out the truth about whom and what Yusuke really was after they talked at the diner one night. He didn't take kindly to his daughter marrying a half demon, but the boy had been adamant that he loved and would protect Keiko with his life, something her father grew to admire. Of course, he'd never admitted that to his daughter, figuring that the headstrong girl would just go off and marry anyway without his consent. He wasn't one to stand in the way of true love, and what she'd had with him. . . well, there was no denying that Yusuke adored her. But he'd been gone so long already. Maybe she was right to have. . .  
_Kissing Shuiichi may have seemed wrong. But I needed someone. He was there._, she reflected. Quietly, Keiko went up to her room and stared out the window, and watched the cherry blossoms fall.

(A/N: Read and Review if you love it!)


	3. Chapter 2: Remembering

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu or any of its characters.**

**Unbalanced Kisses**

**Ch 2: Remembering**  
Keiko smiled softly as the cherry blossoms fell from the trees. She stared impatiently out the window at the pretty petals. The flowers reminded her he would be home soon. She thought back, remembering how he had told her he loved her. Six months ago… had it really been that long all ready? She sighed. When Yusuke had died a year and a half ago, she'd thought it was over for her. Then Kurama had changed everything. She went outside and found the small grave close to her home. Now, as she knelt by the headstone, no tears formed in the brunette's eyes.  
"Well, Yusuke, it's been six months, and things have gotten better. Shuiichi and I are together now, and he treats me like a queen. You were right, he's good for me. Kuwabara actually got up the nerve to ask Yukina out, so they're dating. Hiei hates it.", she said quietly, pausing for a smile. She gently touched the small cross that marked his grave and stood. The wind blew through her hair. A sudden voice startled her from her thoughts.  
"Don't tell me you're still in mourning?" Keiko initially jumped at the harshness, but then turned with a smile. The short demon standing in front of her chuckled slightly.  
"You ningens confuse me."  
"No, Hiei. I'm not still in mourning. I was just…" Here, the brunette paused, not wanting to confuse him further.  
"She was just talking to him, Hiei. Sometimes we miss the people we lose.", Kuwabara said softly. He nodded to Keiko. She nodded back as if affirming his answer and Hiei vanished with a grunt. Kuwabara laughed.  
"Don't blame him, Keiko. He's still sore that Yukina and I are together." When Kazuma noticed Kurama approaching out of the corner of his eye, he muttered something about someone calling him and quickly disappeared.  
_These boys. They'll never change._, Keiko thought to herself. Suddenly, Keiko had a feeling she wasn't alone. For a moment, she panicked, hoping it wasn't another demon. As the girlfriend of a rather loathed Spirit Detective, she had been the target of many such attacks. Then comfort washed over her as she felt another presence.  
"Shuiichi.", she breathed as he touched her shoulder.  
"Hello, love. You had to come talk to him again, didn't you?", he said sympathetically.  
"Hai."  
"I miss him too, Keiko. He was smart, cunning, an excellent detective. I don't know how Koenma ever expects to replace him."  
"I don't think he can.",Keiko spoke gently. Yusuke's charisma had been her captivation; his love, her fortress. Nothing anyone said or did could change him being dead. If she let go now, her loneliness would consume her. She couldn't survive without someone close to her. She knew that now. Perhaps that was why the letter Yusuke had written just before his death had urged her to try loving another man. Sensing her thoughts, Kurama wrapped his arms tightly around her.  
"Keiko, neither of us wanted you to be hurt.", he whispered. Keiko nodded. She had known that for years.  
"I think I always knew, Shuiichi. I think I knew it wasn't going to last. He changed when he went to Demon World."  
"We all did, Keiko."  
"What? You were there?"  
(A/N:Keiko now knows Shuiichi travelled to the demon world with Yusuke. What will happen next? Also, something I forgot to note earlier: this story is slightly alternate universe and assumes that Keiko does not remember Kurama as a demon or the events she witnessed at the Demon World tournament. This explains the last line of the chapter and will be fully explained in chapter 3.)


End file.
